


Storms

by orphan_account



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A bit cutsie, Feeeeeeelings, Jem and Will's emotional and physical journey, Jem is protective, M/M, Short, Slow Build, Will is scared and snarky, fluff for the moment, just showing how much they love each other, maybe smut later, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is scared of storms.</p><p>Jem isn't.</p><p>So it makes sense he could comfort Will when the skies are at it again, but what if they go too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was only weeks after Jem and Will met that they were in bed together. Will had walked into Jem's room, head hanging slightly, telling Jem there was storm happening and he was fully ready to comfort him. Jem wasn't oblivious enough to think this was the truth but went along with Will's antics anyway. When Will deftly climbed in his bed, and pulled the covers up, Jem could feel tremors through his body. He knew then that Will really was scared and didn't hesitate to pull him close. They'd only known each other for a little while but it felt natural and Will seemed surprised for only a moment.

The storm raged on and neither of the boys slept. Will was tensing at every crack of thunder and Jem simply felt bad about leaving Will to face his fears alone.

"Will, you know it's okay." Jem whispered in a moment of silence.

"I'm fine Jem, don't be ridiculous." Will replied very snarkily for someone who was also shaking. Jem just sighed and turned Will's body so they were facing each other. He hesitantly put a hand on Will's cheek and brushed a stray lock of dark hair back. Jem had to admit his friend was beautiful. His dark hair was wild around him, it got messier every time his wriggled around, as if trying to get away from the storm by disappearing into the mattress. All the while his eyes, normally bright blue, had dimmed in the darkness and would flash with the Lightning. Jem wanted to make sure his eyes would always shine.

"Trust me." He said with Will's startled eyes peering at him. 

Jem did the only thing that felt logical in that moment. 

He kissed Will.

It was only quick. More of a peck than anything, and Will seemed impossibly out of it. His wide eyes were looking back at Jem vaguely and his body seemed frozen. But then he gave a small smile and leant in to kiss Jem back. It was longer than the first and Will put his hands around Jem's neck. They broke away for only a second before Jem pulled him back and they were kissing properly.

It was such a foreign feeling to them both, lips touching, grabbing hair without the intention to hurt and hands sliding everywhere but feeling like not enough. 

"James," Will breathed as he hesitantly held Jem back by his hair, "maybe- maybe we shouldn't." But he very much looked like they should. His lips were kiss-swollen, his eyes were as dark as his hair and he couldn't stop staring at Jem's mouth. 

"Because of the parabatai thing?" Jem said. Will chuckled.

"Yeah. I know I'm not really a stickler for the rules, but this is the Law and if Charlotte found out..." What Will was saying was quite true, though he wasn't necessarily a stickler for the Law either. But somehow, Jem couldn't find it in him to care. They weren't parabatai yet and they would make sure Charlotte never found out. Besides, the feeling of Will this close to him was intoxicating and addictive, words he didn't take lightly. 

Will must have sensed the thoughts going through Jem's head and seemed decide for himself.

"You know, maybe we could just kiss a bit, to help with the storm." He leant in again and pecked Jem's cheek. He dragged his lips down to Jem's neck and let his instincts take over, biting softly at the tender skin. Jem gasped quietly at the sensation, he arched his neck to give Will more access, which he greeted with a small moan that vibrated against Jem. This was definitely more than 'just kissing a bit'.

Just as Will put his hands under Jem's nightshirt and on his slender hips, a bang came from out in the corridor. The boys sprang apart as footsteps approached their door. Will gave a panicked look at Jem before shutting his eyes and rolling over. Jem felt quite startled at Will's reaction, but realised when the door opened that Will was right. Jem closed his eyes too and noticed for the first time that the storm had subsided. 

Jem heard the door creak open and peeked open his eyes to see Charlotte standing in their doorway. In the darkness, he could see her posture was slumped, she was probably tired but he could also see the slight upturn of her lips.

"My boys." She said softly as she shut the door. So she had just wanted to check up on them

Jem felt oddly sobered, feeling loved from so many places, even from Will's back.

He rolled onto his side and put an arm over Will, feeling very protective of the younger boy.

"Thanks James, for making me brave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have so many Jem and Will feelings

The next morning they pretended like it didn't happen. It wasn't awkward exactly, just tense, like the atmosphere could snap at any moment, and Jem wasn't sure if it would lead to fighting or making out.

But they went about their daily activities like normal. They had breakfast together, making small talk and snide remarks. Thankfully Charlotte didn't seem to know anything, she hadn't caught them last night. Jem couldn't help but feel relived.

They went to their separate rooms to get changed and met back in the training room like every other day.

"Ready to fight?" Will said smugly, sifting through a pile of knives. Jem scoffed. 

"Always. You ready to lose?"

"You have a very funny sense of humour James. I would laugh if it weren't so ridiculous." Jem just grinned. This was normal, and they were ready to train. 

They started off stretching, making sure their muscles were loose and flexible. Will put his arms above his head and pulled them to each side, Jem noticed the sliver of skin that showed as his loose shirt slid up. But then it was gone and Will was bouncing back and fourth on the balls of his feet. 

It was unspoken when they began sparring. Jem just nodded at Will and they circled each other, fists up.

They were both young and not too experienced. But they swung like they meant it and dodged expertly, Will was used to dodging emotional punches, so it was easier physically.

Jem was lighter on his feet since he was so slim, but Will swung harder and moved cheerfully, bouncing at every step and grinning every time Jem dodged just in time. It was game of cat and mouse. They weaved their way around the floor, Will chasing Jem's steps while Jem tried to swipe at Will when he was recovering. Jem threw a particularly well aimed punch, and it would have hit Will square in the nose if he hadn't ducked under Jem's arm and put his foot out. It was a bit of a dirty move for training, but it worked, finally giving one of them an edge. Jem toppled over, but he had been about to push Will out of the way knowing of course, that Will was about to retaliate, so he had his hands on Will's top. Will fell too. 

Jem's back hit the soft floor of the training room pads and Will landed directly on top of him. Jem let out a small grunt at the sudden weight on him and looked up at Will, smiling. Then Will was smiling too and they were laughing. 

"That was cheeky Will." 

"Maybe I just wanted to be on top," Will sat back on Jem's stomach and put his hands on Jem's chest, keeping him down, "looks like I won."

"Oh really?" Jem pushed up against Will, taking him by surprise and making him fall on the floor. Taking advantage of the situation, Jem jumped on Will and pinned his hands back behind his head. Will struggled for a few seconds before relaxing against the ground, smiling and shaking his head. 

"Nice move James. But I don't give up that easy." Will lifted himself up as much as he could and pressed his lips to Jem's who suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that he was practically straddling Will. They kissed until he relaxed against Will, feeling their bodies touching everywhere as his grip loosened. Jem let out a soft sound just as Will tensed and flipped them over again so he was on top. Jem didn't mind, he let go of Will's wrists completely and put his hands in Will's hair to pull him close. 

Will put his lips to the juncture between Jem's shoulder and his neck and kissed him gently.

"By the Angel James, I love your skin." He nipped at the tendon jumping in Jem's neck, "you're so soft and... Pliant." 

"Will." Jem gasped, "you can't just say things like that."

"Why? Can't I tell you how much I love looking at you? How you're so fragile but so strong, and you're muscles work so gracefully, and you're lips..." Will spoke softly into Jem's neck.

"What about them Will?" Jem asked, "have you thought about kissing me before?" Will hesitated and sat back. Jem thought he'd gone too far for a second, but Will pulled Jem up after him.

"I've thought about everything with you James. You're my best friend." Jem's heart broke. This snarky, lonely boy was too much for Jem. He could feel his chest ache as he looked at Will, his eyes so vulnerable, wide with fear; fear that he'd said too much, that Jem would reject him, even after this.

So Jem kissed him once more, but only on the cheek.

"You're better with words than I am. Still, I need you Will, and I think you need me. But I won't be around forever." 

"Then we should make the most of it." Will said hopefully, but Jem hesitated.

"Will..." Jem frowned.

"No, don't give me that James. If you think you aren't going to be around forever, then not only are you wrong because I will make sure you are," Jem smiled, "but then we should have these experiences together. You were my first kiss, James. I want you to be my first everything." Jem couldn't believe how much Will was opening up to him, how honest he was being and how much he needed to be closer to Will.

"You feel so much Will, and you don't tell anyone, do you." Will breathed sharply and shook his head, "why don't we take it slow, since you insist I'll be around forever."

"I can do slow, even if it drives me crazy."

"Maybe I like driving you crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some of the sex stuff, so if you're not interested, please don't read.

Will was in fact going crazy.

It had been days since the incident in the training room but things still weren't awkward, though Jem hadn't initiated anything else, and Will didn't want to push him. They still trained though, even harder than before, and any time alone felt breakable with tension. That's why Will decided, one night, to drop some hints. 

Dinner was full of innuendo that Will hoped Charlotte wasn't quite picking up on. Though by the look on her face, she understood the words but not at all why they were being said. During dessert, Will slid a hand up Jem's leg when he asked if he wanted anything. Jem choked out that 'yes, he definitely did'. Then walking back to their rooms, Will left no room between them letting their arms brush together. Once they reached their respective doors, Jem followed Will into his room.

"You need something?" Will asked.

"Christ, Will." Jem's cheeks were flushed and he moved closer. He put a hand on Will's neck and pulled him in. With their lips finally touching again, Will felt like he could relax. He grabbed at Jem's waist, forcing him even closer as their lips moved against each others. Jem let his hand find Will's hair and gave a small tug. Will couldn't stop the low sound that came out.

"Mm bed, James." He gently guided Jem's hips backwards to the bed and flipped their positions so when he sat down, Jem was on top of him. The pressure on Will was driving him crazy, and the fabric of their pants wasn't all that thick. At first, he was a bit worried Jem could feel how excited he was but then Jem pushed himself down on Will's lap, practically grinding on him. He could feel that Jem was hard too but he didn't really know how to carry on from here. So Will did the only thing he could think of and put both hands on Jem's hips, pulling him down again. Their lips broke apart as Jem gasped and got the hint, starting to purposefully grind down. 

"James," Will panted, "You look like you're riding me. Fuck." Jem keened and let a small whimper he would be embarrassed about later, Will speaking like that obviously turned him on, if the twitch in his pants was anything to go by. Jem put a hand on Will's chest and pushed him back very Jem-like. Will lifted himself up ever so slightly and hastily pulled his shirt off. Jem did the same and leant down to kiss Will again.

Jem was skilfully moving his hips against Will's, it was too much. But it wasn't enough. There was pressure building up inside Will's abdomen. He could feel it leaking into his thighs and aching in his balls. 

"Will, I think I'm gonna cum." Jem looked slightly confused, obviously never having felt this feeling before, but he was at least at the same place as Will. So he worked harder, pushing down desperately. The fabric rubbing against Will was now slick and gliding smoothly, a bunched up section rubbed against his slit and down his vein. Will felt the pull in his balls and knew immediately he was cumming. He moaned as all his muscles contracted and his toes curled. He felt Jem twitch against him and a wetness against his leg, Jem had cum too. 

Once the two calmed down, Jem lay next to Will, both of their pants sticky and quickly hardening. Will silently got up and pulled the covers down on the bed, he went to a drawer and pulled out two pairs of boxers, throwing once at Jem. After changing, the two climbed into Will's bed.

"You're my best friend James." Will looked at Jem's eyes, his unfocused but happy.

"You're mine too, you big idiot." He pecked Will on the lips, very domestically and turned over. At first, Will thought Jem just wanted to not even see Will after everything, but that was naive and he was just paranoid. Jem pulled Will's arm over him like a blanket and snuggled back into his chest. Will smiled and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing more chapters of this, maybe other storms or what happens later on or even just observations of their relationship.
> 
> Not sure :/


End file.
